Christmas
by saavik55
Summary: Or, Alex decorates and Olivia lights up.  A belated Christmas-themed one-shot.  Join Alex and Olivia celebrating Jesus's birthday Saavik-style.  Lots of playful BDSM fun is contained herein.  Be warned or be titillated.


**Well, I sort of missed the ball on this one, huh? Christmas was, what? A month ago? Oh well, better late than never, right? Right. Anyway, here it is: an Alex/Olivia romp in the bondage hay with a holiday theme in my usual vein, i.e. lots of nicknames and Alex getting her jollies playing with a certain brunette. Jesus lover or not, I hope you enjoy! **

CHRISTMAS: Or, Alex decorates and Olivia lights up

Swearing under her breath, Alex snatched at an errant package making an escape attempt from the precariously high stack in her arms. Just a few more steps and… Alex knelt successfully and nudged the pile of red-and-green-wrapped gifts towards the base of her Christmas tree. Rocking back on her heels, Alex took a moment to admire her festively decorated tree and the evidence of her holiday largess. Perhaps she had been too generous, she mused. After all, her Christmas tree seemed to be projecting a decidedly less than grateful attitude. In fact, for all of the sparkle and flash of her decorations, the tree looked downright surly.

"Cheer up, Blue Spruce," Alex quipped with cloying sympathy. "You got your way, didn't you?"

Olivia glared, her irritation clear but rendered comically impotent by the twinkle of multicolored lights reflected in her dark eyes. Her response to her wife's holiday was a veritable growl. "And how is this getting my way exactly?" Unable to punctuate her statement any other way, Olivia flicked her eyes up towards the glittery star bobbing gaily atop her head.

With an overly patient air, Alex tweaked the offending star and began to tick off her explanation on her fingers. "Let me remind you, Christmas Cookie, that you are the one who insisted that a silk tree would be a pain to store. You said that it wasn't Christmas without a real, live tree. And last year, if I remember correctly," she cooed, pausing to give her tree a pat on the cheek, "you had some very choice words to say about the dry needles all over the rug. I thought that I'd save you the trouble of vacuuming. This year, I get a nice Christmas tree and I don't have to put up with your bitching." Nuzzling her nose along Olivia's collarbone, Alex sighed with throaty pleasure as she inhaled the stingy aromatic scent of fresh pine. "And you smell just like the real thing."

Alex was sure that her suggestive moan, and the fun it promised, would have been enough to put her prickly tree into a more generous state of mind. Sadly, it was not. Repelled by an annoyed, if stymied, twitch of her wife's shoulder, Alex drew back and decided a different tack was required. Perhaps something less… sweet.

Lowering her eyebrows, Alex threaded her fingers in Olivia's hair in the manner of a caress before yanking back with vicious intent. Olivia yelped like a spoiled child punished at long last and Alex glowered sharply. "I meant what I said, pet," she snapped. "This year, I am not putting up with your bitching. You can either choose to behave or I'll make you behave. It's up to you but I suggest that you mind your manners."

As she took a step back to give Olivia a chance to make up her mind, Alex kept her stern expression studiously in place. She had caught a glimpse of the daring arousal darkening her wife's eyes and the urge to grin with wicked anticipation was powerful. Olivia was in a mood this afternoon. She was not going to make this easy for Alex, not easy at all.

Rolling her eyes like a brat, Olivia grumbled. "Fine, Alex. Just get on with it, will you?"

Forgoing a verbal answer, Alex merely bent and sorted through her prettily wrapped gifts until she found the one she wanted. Finally giving in to her impulse to smile, Alex bared her teeth, tore the package open and held it up for her less-than-festive tree's viewing pleasure. Or tantalizing displeasure, feigned as Alex knew it to be.

"I wasn't planning to play with this today," she purred, wedging the end of the long paddle under Olivia's chin and forcing her pet's head back, "but, with that attitude, you're just asking for it." She trailed the cold wood down her wife's throat to rub lightly on one nipple made already hard by the slight chill. She pressed her lips to Olivia's ear. "If you make one sound, I'll be the only one having a merry Christmas this year." Alex flipped the paddle around in her fist once or twice, finding the most comfortable grip and giving her pet a chance to anticipate before, with no further warning, bringing it smartly down on Olivia's bare ass.

The loud smack, made louder by the holes drilled in the paddle's business end, almost hid Olivia's pained yelp as she rocked forward on her knees. Almost. Smirking with relish, Alex quickly hit her again and grabbed the back of her collar to keep her gasping wife from squirming away from the stinging bite. Normally, Alex would have warmed her pet up rather than jumping straight into the deep end but she had had entirely enough of Olivia's rude behavior. The indulgence and good will of Christmas aside, Olivia had tested Alex's patience quite enough. Alex dragged Olivia to kneel upright again.

"That was for making noise when I explicitly told you not to. This is for addressing me by name." She brought the paddle down again, mildly pleased to detect nothing louder than a gasp of pain. "And this is for doing it again even though you know better." She delivered one final blow and set the paddle aside, keeping it pointedly near as a reminder to her rambunctious wife. Now, if Olivia could just manage to mind her manners, it was time for the real fun to begin. And, because it was Christmas, that meant opening presents. Alex settled herself before her now red-faced tree and grinned gleefully.

Taking the time to savor Christmas's short-lived pleasure, Alex carefully arranged the pile of gifts into an orderly pattern. Glancing up, she took in her tree's unhappily punished expression and her heart swelled with silly sympathy. "Oh, don't look so sad, Christmas Cookie. Despite your silliness earlier, Santa thought that you were a very good this year and he brought you all these toys. Why don't you put on a smile so we can play?"

For a moment, Olivia maintained her abashed attitude. Then, with the shyness that she only exhibited after Alex dished out a round of punishment, she let her lips twitch and then slowly stretch into a small smile. Alex stroked her obviously repentant pet's cheek.

"Very cute, Liv," she crooned. "I know that you were deliberately provoking me earlier. Did you get what you wanted?" As she murmured, she walked her fingers down to flick a red bauble dangling from one nipple clamp and adjust the way a loop of lights draped around her pet's shoulders. Olivia was customarily reticent about verbalizing the satisfaction she got from being on the receiving end of her wife's cruel streak. Alex was willing to give her a little time. And a little encouragement. She dragged her fingernails lightly over Olivia's garland-adorned belly to scratch suggestively at the tender skin on the inside of her pet's spread thighs. If anything would give Olivia her voice, this would.

Shivering at her mistress's touch, Olivia sighed. "Yes, thank you, ma'am."

Alex chuckled. "That's what I thought. I'm glad you liked it. But next time, if you'd like a spanking, I'd appreciate if you'd just ask for it. Otherwise I'm going to start worrying that I haven't taught you very well." Giving Olivia's neat short-and-curlies an affectionate tug as the brunette murmured her obedient acquiescence, Alex returned her attention to the Christmas gifts with renewed gaiety.

Discarding the paper from her first present, Alex oohed with pleasure and rose to her feet, sweeping the contentious star from the top of her tree with a gusto that made Olivia jump. Pulling her pet's head back by a fistful of dark hair, Alex held the hood under Olivia's nose to let her inhale the strong scent of new leather. Olivia wobbled a little under Alex's grip and, much to her mistress's carnal delight, closed her eyes. As Alex knew well, nothing had quite the delicious effect on a true submissive as the heady smell of leather and the anticipation of pleasure that accompanied it. Olivia was far from the exception to that rule. There was, after all, a reason she owned the number of leather jackets she did.

"You like it, huh, Douglas Fir? If you ask nicely, I'll let you try it on now. What do you say?"

"Please, ma'am," Olivia begged softly, raising her eyes to coax her mistress. "Please let me try it on." This time there was no hesitation on Olivia's part. Clearly Alex had struck a nerve with this purchase. And she was more than willing to indulge her now sweet pet, especially since the hood would keep Olivia on her best behavior whether she had something to say or not.

Putting the hood on took a little doing. It slipped on easily enough but Alex attacked the laces with enthusiasm, drawing them snug and then, spurred on by her pet's now muffled mewls, tight. Finally, looping the ends into a pretty knot, Alex again knelt before her more-or-less silent tree to admire the effect. The leather hid almost all of Olivia's head and face, immobilizing her jaw and allowing her the benefit of sight and smell while preventing speech and slightly muffling all but the loudest sounds from reaching her ears. On impulse, Alex reached out and replaced the bobbling star atop her pet's head, eliciting a shudder and a cowed, submissive groan from low in Olivia's throat. Alex grinned. "Good, isn't it, Snowflake?" Olivia trembled and Alex chose lazily from the remaining packages.

Shaking the package mischievously, Alex practically cackled at the jangle from within the box and wrapping. Ripping it open, she gave the bells a vigorous shake, generously holding them near her pet's leather-covered ear to give her the full experience. Just as she had hoped, Alex could see the lush pink color of aroused humiliation rise in Olivia's already bright cheeks and blotchy chest. Olivia was habitually a quiet love-maker, hardly making a sound louder than a grunt or gasp when she climaxed unless ordered to do so by her mistress. The bells would be both a curse to her and a source of embarrassing bliss. This was just how Alex liked to keep her wife: awash in a conflicting mixture of pain, humiliation and intense pleasure.

Forgoing Olivia's already leather-bound wrists, Alex settled for adding the weight of the jangling cuffs to the baubles dangling from her pet's clamped nipples. Perhaps this wasn't the bells' intended use but, as she liked to think and Olivia knew from experience, Alex never let imagination be limited by manufacturer's intentions. "Come on, Eggnog, indulge me and give them a jingle."

Olivia's eyes slid away from her mistress's expectant expression as her posture slumped in a vain effort to lessen the new drag on her already sore nipples. With a distinct huff of trampled-upon patience, Alex grasped her pet's nose, returning Olivia's attention to its proper place and cutting off her air. Olivia shuddered, instinctively attempting to jerk back but Alex only gripped harder. "Do it, Liv," she said in an innocent voice that, nevertheless, allowed little disobedience. "Show me your Christmas spirit." At last, confronted with evidence that she would jingle or bait her mistress into a game of breath-play, Olivia gave her lovely, tortured breasts a shake and received her reward: a long breath of much needed air.

"Much better," Alex crooned gently. "You just do that every time I ask and I'll declare this our best Christmas ever. How does that sound, Sugar Plum?" Olivia only groaned with savored pain. Alex rose up to press a chaste kiss to the tip of her pet's nose before diving in to the last wrapped gift.

This time, Alex abandoned her gusto in favor of a more drawn-out approach, carefully picking at each corner of tape under the slightly nervous gaze of her trussed tree. This would be the finishing touch, the angel atop a perfect Christmas tree as it were. At long last, when Alex could sense Olivia practically squirming with uncomfortable anticipation, she withdrew her prize with a flourish. Evidently unable to help herself, Olivia whined with either pleasure or dread. Alex couldn't tell and nor did she particularly care. Olivia had to power to refuse if she so chose. Otherwise, Alex was accustomed to getting her way and she had no intention of changing that now. Such self-denial was the stuff of New Year's resolutions, not Christmas day.

Moving to kneel behind her trembling, twinkling pet, Alex stretched her arms out before them both, the better to enjoy the view in tandem with her squirming wife. Congratulating herself smugly on her forethought, Alex clicked open the vial of lube she had wrapped with the gift and drizzled it onto the silicone toy with great show. Within her embrace, she could feel Olivia shiver with anticipation. Perfect.

Stroking Olivia's breast to give her pet a taste of pain before pleasure, Alex gently nudged the wide phallus into her wife. "I know what you're thinking, Candy Cane," she purred as Olivia moved against her. She raised the pitch of her voice to ape the penny-pinching complaints Olivia customarily vocalized whenever Alex tended towards extravagance. "We already have so many. We don't need another one. Save your money. Bah humbug." Pecking her wife's cheek, Alex buckled the leather straps around Olivia's thighs and resumed teasing at her normal pitch. "I swear, Liv, sometimes you remind me of Ebenezer Scrooge. You just need to learn to relax and enjoy being married to a rich lawyer. It's my money, I want what I want and I say you can never have too many toys, especially ones like these." With that, she nestled the toy's silicone ears against Olivia's clit and set the toy to merrily buzzing.

Immediately, Olivia jumped and hummed deep in her throat. Laughing softly, Alex ran her hands up and down her wife's twitching belly and burned her nose in the silky soft skin of Olivia's shoulder to enjoy the almost comically pungent scent of winter spruce. Loosening a length of metallic garland, Alex brushed the decoration near Olivia's underarm and across her collarbone, eliciting a garbled giggle and a particularly loud jangle of jingle bells. With one final kiss to the point of Olivia's shoulder, Alex rose to her feet.

"Well, alright then," she quipped with barely repressed humor, "it's getting pretty late. I'd better get dinner started. It takes, what, forty-five minutes to roast a chicken? An hour? I'm sure you'll be fine without me" She settled her palm patronizingly on the crown of her wife's head, caressing the warm leather and enjoying the pleading look in her kneeling pet's eyes before striding confidently across the living room. Just before she disappeared into the kitchen, she paused and looked back as if just remembering an important detail. "Oh and by the way, pet, if I hear any 'O Tannenbaum-ing" from you before I come back, you'll regret it. Merry Christmas, Sweetheart!"

Even through leather and distance, Olivia's sharp whine of protest was loud and distinct. Alex only chuckled smugly to herself as she opened the refrigerator. Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
